With the increasing price of plastics feedstocks, the limited availability of landfill sites for the disposal of plastics, and pressure from environmental groups, it has now become necessary to recycle plastics wherever possible. The present invention provides a method for doing so which is dependant upon the detection of the pigmentation in a plastic.